


We never really thought through big desicions

by friendshiplonely



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendshiplonely/pseuds/friendshiplonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to Lule Hemmings in the perspective of Calum Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	We never really thought through big desicions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hey dude,   
Ya know looking back,   
We never really thought through,   
Anything in our lives so far 

The first time I saw you,   
I wanted to be your friend,   
But I could have broken of things,   
With Michael or loose all my friends,   
But I didn't think about any of that,   
I just wanted to be your friends 

And remember the time we made the band?   
We could have been scientists, lawyers or,   
Anything with a more promising career,   
But we didn't think about that,   
We just wanted to play music 

When we dropped out of school,   
Our parents could have disowned us,   
We could have been living on the streets,   
Or end up dead before we turned 27,   
But we didn't think about that,  
We just wanted to see the world 

And now I really wanted to kiss you,   
And it could ruin our friendship,   
It could ruin our band and,   
It could ruin everything we worked,   
So hard for but I'm not going to think about it,  
Because I just want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
